


A Break From Life

by inthegoodworld



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthegoodworld/pseuds/inthegoodworld
Summary: In the midst of a killing game, everyone needs a break from the world, even her.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Break From Life

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa this is my first fanfic in years and I'm so glad I'm making my comeback with these two, they deserve so much.
> 
> Ft. excessive commas and spoilers for chapters 1&2

Dead. It hardly seemed possible, but two of their number were already dead. Akamatsu, who seemed to be friends with everyone, and Amami, who nobody got the chance to truly meet, gone. Nobody would ever see her smile or hear her play again, nobody would get the chance to learn more about him.

Kirumi took a deep breath, letting it out with a sigh. She stared up at the ceiling of her room, willing away the thoughts of who would be the next to die. After a few moments of wishing away her intrusive thoughts, she managed to direct her attention to a much more welcome idea: the boy next to her, watching her closely but not interfering with her processing the events of the past few days. He knew she needed time, understanding people was his talent, after all.

Slowly, she turned to face him, burying her face in his chest, breathing him in to cloud her mind and block out the trauma. At least she had found some comfort in this hell, someone to stand beside her in times like this and remind her not to give up. Though Shinguji may still have been a mystery to her in many ways, she knew that she enjoyed his company, that he always had an interesting story to tell, and that he cared more about them than he let on. He had a way of understanding the others and leading them on to solutions to their problems without ever outright saying anything. She admired this skill, hoping that someday maybe she would be able to learn it from him and help her newfound friends in ways beyond simple chores.

Kirumi shook her head, bringing her mind back from its wandering to focus on the moment, a moment in which she happened to have a rather attractive classmate running his fingers through her hair. After a long day of attending to the others' needs, she could allow herself to indulge in the simple joy of being held by someone she may one day dare to say she loved. She let her thoughts stop altogether, preferring to listen to his heart beating against her face, reveling in his gentle touch on her back.

Neither could say how long they lay there, but the nighttime announcement came and went with Kirumi still comfortably in Korekiyo's arms. She pulled back slightly, intending to tell him all that she thought of him, but was preemptively silenced by a gentle kiss to her forehead, him having removed his mask for her and her alone. He was right, of course. Why risk ruining a moment with words only thought through halfway when they had time to work out their emotions?

They had time for that, right?

~

_Back by popular demand, it's time for the motive video! Who's the most important person in **your** life? And now, without further ado..._

_Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid._


End file.
